


at the end of all things (will you be there?)

by irlenolacroix



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO jim is a demon in this! bc demon jim is one of my fav hcs ever, Immortality, M/M, Wine, and talk about existence and stuff, the boys get existential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlenolacroix/pseuds/irlenolacroix
Summary: “You think we’ll be around for the end of the world?” Jimothan murmured.Trencil let out a surprised laugh. “Now, what on earth made you ask that?”“Just been thinkin’ about it,” Jimothan said. “Immortality and all. I mean… we could both die on the way there, but… All works out, we could be here when the sun swallows us up.”***Two immortal beings in love talk about things to come, and things that have passed.
Relationships: Jimothan Botch/Trencil Varnnia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	at the end of all things (will you be there?)

The power was out, so they’d lit candles. Occasionally a flash of lightning outside would illuminate the room further through the curtains, but beyond that, all they had was the candles. Jimothan’s vague glow was there, too, but that was nothing but a dull red to illuminate mostly him and not much else around him. When he smiled, though, it was brighter. He could almost see the red on Trencil’s face.

They were sharing a bottle of red wine. Dark red, deep, something like blood, almost. It certainly looked that way when moving past a vampire’s fangs. Jimothan couldn’t help but make jokes about it. 

“Heh, is this your usual blood substitute?” he asked with a chuckle, and Trencil rolled his eyes while holding back a smile.

“Hardly,” he said. “I prefer soy-based blood, thank you very much. You act as if I’m some sort of heathen.”

Jimothan laughed aloud at that. “I’ll keep that in mind next time I’m gettin’ groceries!” he said, and that got a chuckle out of Trencil in return. “Soy-based blood substitute, huh… Guess if there’s a vampire demand, there’s gotta be a supply.”

“You say that as if there aren’t products for demons on the market, as I’m sure there are,” Trencil teased.

“Ah, not as many as you’d think,” Jimothan said. “Findin’ iron-free substitutes for stuff is a damn nightmare sometimes.You know how much cookware uses iron? A  _ lot _ .”

“Sounds like a struggle, avoiding certain metals.”

“Aw, hush. I swear I won’t forget about your silver allergy again.”

Trencil giggled softly. “I know. You’ve been terribly apologetic. It was a lovely necklace, I swear, just…”

“Can’t wear it without burnin’ your skin off,” Jimothan said with a soft grin. “I know. I’ll go for gold next time. That’s your color, anyways.”

Thunder crashed outside and the rain only came down harder. Jimothan may have been the one who glowed, but Trencil seemed to glow as well in the candlelight.

“You’re real pretty,” Jimothan said.

“I could tell you the same.”

A moment of quiet comfort. Jimothan put down his wine glass, placed it on a side table. Trencil did the same as Jimothan wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in a soft caress. They sat like that for a while. Jimothan buried his face in Trencil’s shoulder, pressed the occasional kiss there, and Trencil curled up in Jimothan’s arms, feeling very small and very safe.

“You think we’ll be around for the end of the world?” Jimothan murmured.

Trencil let out a surprised laugh. “Now, what on earth made you ask that?”

“Just been thinkin’ about it,” Jimothan said. “Immortality and all. I mean… we could both die on the way there, but… All works out, we could be here when the sun swallows us up.”

Trencil spent a moment in silence before moving so he was facing Jimothan while still in his arms. “Do you mean right here, on this couch, holding each other? At the end of all things, at the end of dark and light, hot and cold, time and space?”

Jimothan raised a hand to caress Trencil’s face. “I sure as hell hope so,” he whispered.

Trencil chuckled and leaned into the hand, turning his face to give the palm a soft kiss. “You sap,” he said, grinning up at his lover. “You’ve got quite the soft heart for such a tough man.”

Jimothan couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t tell anyone. Got a reputation to keep up!”

“My lips are sealed.”

A hand sliding down from the face, along the neck, to rest on the chest. “Your lips could be doin’ a hell of a lot more than that.”

Trencil grinned softly and leaned up to kiss him. They were like that for a long while, kissing softly, gently, with no ulterior motive other than love and the desire to be touched and to touch another. How lucky they were, they each thought, to have the privilege of touching one another.

Once they’d both pulled away after heaven knows how many kisses, Trencil shook his head a little. “If we are around at the end of the world,” he said quietly, “I’d like to enter oblivion holding your hand. I think it would keep me grounded.”

“That’s mighty sweet of you,” Jimothan said. “I think I’d quite like the same. To reach for you when the sun gets us.”

Trencil nodded slightly and lay his head on Jimothan’s chest. “It’s hard to remember that we’re still quite young, in the grand scheme of it all,” he said. “I often feel so old.”

Jimothan pondered that for a long moment. “Just means we’ve got a lot to learn,” he said.

“I suppose.” Trencil hesitated, then turned to undo one of the buttons on Jimothan’s shirt and kiss his chest. “I love you, rosebud.”

“I love you too.”

More thunder, more lightning. The glow of candles. The taste of red wine. Someday, they would only ever see the sun, but for now, the sun was nowhere to be found. Only love and soft kisses, and beginnings before the endings.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i didnt have any ideas but bloody mary was on the brain so here we are. men in love. thats it thats the fic.
> 
> anyways! my tumblr is winemomparker (though i am strongly considering changing my url to jimothans)! comments and kudos are very appreciated! thank yall sm for being lovely <3


End file.
